


Cupid

by kriegskrieg



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Peer Pressure, Slow Burn, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegskrieg/pseuds/kriegskrieg
Summary: Winter is coming to an end: time to shoot some arrows.





	Cupid

Spring was almost around the corner, but it was still chilly in Pripyat. Today was one of those days and Akimov was running late for work. Late for being early rather. Not only that, but since he took his time to get himself ready, he hasn’t been able to eat anything and now he was starving.

“Guess I’ll have to eat at the cafeteria again.” –he sighed, hoping not many people would be there by the time he finally arrived. He just wanted a few minutes to relax after such a busy day.

While now it was sunny, the cold breeze, along with the snow that fell a couple hours ago, made the way to the bus stop not that enjoyable. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t gone to the library earlier, but those books needed to be returned within a few days; better to do it now before more snow fall within the next few days. At least he could finally see the bus a block away, slowly getting closer due to the slippery road.

“Hurry up, please. I'm never going to arrive on time, am I?” –he sighed, his arms crossed, while impatiently tapping his finger against them.

Fortunately, the ride to the plant was a lot faster as soon as the bus left the city. So much that less than half an hour later they arrived to the main entrance. There weren’t that many people in the reception area or on the way up the stairs towards the canteen.  
  
The kitchen staff never questions anything, making this so much easier and quicker from him and everyone; so he just asked for a simple yet hearty meal: cabbage soup and a couple crepes for dessert. As soon as he gets his meal, he looks around the cafeteria, trying to find a seat: it’s not full, but despite what time it is, there are quite a lot of people around, dispersed all over the place.

“Hmm. There should be a table near the window that it’s…” –and there he sees him. On one of the most remote tables, away from the noisy crowd, he sees the back of a familiar blonde head. But he wasn’t alone; someone who Sasha couldn’t tell who he was, was beside him, both of them with their backs towards him.- “... empty. Well, might as well go over there. At least I’ll have some company.”

Careful not to spill anything, he gets closer to their table, where the two were still unaware of Akimov getting closer.

“Mind if I take a seat?” –he said, making Toptunov turn his head and greet him with a smile, his eyes shining when he sees him.

“Sasha, hi! Sure, just let me clear up a place for you.” –Leonid said while gathering some papers that are scattered around. That’s when Akimov finally got to see who his mentee’s companion was.

“Comrade Sitnikov? What are you still doing here?” –he asked across the table while setting his tray down, taking a seat in front of Leonid and starting to eat his soup.

“Good evening, Comrade Akimov. I was about to leave when this guy asked me if I could help him with some matters.” –he replied while placing his hand on Leonid’s shoulder, amicably shaking him.

“Really? Is something wrong?” –Sasha asked the young engineer, quite concerned.

“Not really. I just… I can’t really ask Comrade Dyatlov these doubts that came up.” –he said, while gesturing to his open folder. Sitnikov couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ah, good old Tolya. Still the same as always, isn’t he?”

“He is, no need to remind us. But you could just ask me, you should know that by now.” –Sasha pointed out to Leonid. There was something in the way he said that phrase that made Anatoly stare at him, intrigued.

_Did he just sound… hurt?_

“I-I know! I just… don’t want to burden you with constant silly questions.” –Leonid defended himself, averting his eyes.

Sitnikov was amused by the scene before his eyes, looking back and forth at them so much, that a smile started to grow on his face.

A knowing smile.

“Come on, Comrade Toptunov. None of what you asked me was stupid. You really are quite capable. Frankly, I’m impressed: so young and intelligent.” –he said, messing his hair up, making Leonid smile bashfully, a tiny blush tinting his cheeks.

And there he saw it.  
  
The way Akimov was staring at his every movement. While he appeared to be calmly enjoying his meal, his eyes were intensely piercing Sitnikov’s friendly face. But this wasn’t his usual intense, professional stare. He was angry.

_This is getting interesting._

Anatoly then, still looking back at Sasha, leaned in to whisper something into the young man’s ear. Whatever it was, it made him turn to see his mentor a couple times, before finally shaking his head at the deputy chief engineer.

“What are you two talking about that you can’t tell me?” –said Akimov, not managing for his tone not to sound a bit annoyed.

“Nothing, it’s just…” –Leonid started to say, but remained quiet. He raised his hand towards Sasha’s face, his slender fingers lightly touching his upper lip.- “There you go.” –said with a sweet smile, leaving a small piece of cabbage on the edge of his plate.

“O-Oh.” –Akimov replied, quite embarrassed.- “Thank you.”

After that, he finished his meal in silence while Sitnikov kept going through some technical details and procedures with Toptunov. Once done, he joined their conversation until Anatoly looked at the time.

“Well, now it’s actually late for me to still be around here, so I should get going. Comrade Akimov, do you have a moment?” –he said after standing up, pointing to where the stairs are located.

“Sure. One second, Leonid.” –he said, following his superior. The place was almost empty now, only a few people here and there. They stood in a place where they couldn’t be seen from Leonid’s table, which was all the way in the back around the corner.

Sitnikov looked at Akimov, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, bringing him close.

“Sasha. Sasha, Sasha, Sasha...” –he said grinning and shaking his head, as if amused by something.

“Yes? What is it?”

“It is _way_ too obvious.” –this made Akimov froze in place, utterly nervous.

“I-I don’t know what are you talking about, Comrade Sitnikov.”

“Just take care of him, okay?” –he whispered; that knowing smile of his never really went away, but now it was so in-his-face it was uncomfortable.

“W-What are you implying?!”

“Me? Nothing. I’m just telling you what I saw. Let’s just say… that if you don’t, I’ll have to ask for him to be transferred to the day shift. Maybe that’ll be a good incentive for you.” –he winked at him.

“You wouldn’t- I- It’s not- I don’t- You’re mistak-”

“I’m not. You can lie to yourself all you want, Sasha. But I’m not blind.”

“What… should I do then?” –he said, choosing his words carefully as to not seem even more suspicious.

“Take him somewhere. Preferably next week, to be precise.”

“Alright, alright. Just… keep this between us, please.”

“Of course, just, again, don’t hurt him, or...”

“I would never!”

“I know you wouldn’t, Sasha. He really… _appreciates_ you. Have a nice shift!” –he said as he pat his back before letting him go, quickly going down the stairs. And just like that, he was suddenly gone. Akimov stood there, feeling both completely pale and flushed, terrified, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to gasp loudly.

“Did something happen, Sasha?” –Leonid questioned him worried. Akimov just stared at him for a second only to shake his head, looking somewhere other than him.

“N-No, I just… it’s nothing, let’s go back.”

“Hmm, if you say so…” –Leonid said biting his lip, still doubtful after seeing his reaction.

“Honestly, I’m fine. By the way, what did he actually whisper to you before?”

“Oh, that. He… it’s funny actually. He told me that you were jealous. Though I don’t know why.”

Akimov hesitates whether to answer, finally opting for a vague reply.- “Maybe I was.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. I know you know about all of these matters, I just… don’t want you to see me this way, both annoying and ignorant.” –he confessed quite ashamed to his supervisor.

Sasha sighs and smiles at him, with a mix of fondness and exasperation– “Leonid, like that would ever happen. In fact, if you keep at this rate, soon enough you surely will surpass me.” –he teased, lightly punching his arm, making the blond man chuckle. – “By the way, are you free next week?”

“Next week? Yes, I’ve got nothing to do. Why?”

“Would you like to go to the cinema with me?”

“S-Sure! It’s just that, now that I think about it... it’ll be full of people next week.” –Leonid said timidly.– “Not only the cinema, but everywhere in the city.”

“Hm? Why is that?” –Sasha asked genuinely intrigued, not only at the unknown date, but also at his mentee’s face, which was getting redder each second.

“You don’t- oh.” –he was starting to be fidgety about the subject, looking away.– “Next week will be March 8th. That’s why.”

March 8th. A day for couples to show their love all over the Soviet Union.

_Anatoly Andreyevich Sitnikov. He fucking knew. He knew and he still has set him up so nonchalantly and now…_

“W-We can go any another day then-” -now Sasha could feel himself blush as he tried to at least change the date.

“No! I- I don’t mind. Just letting you know beforehand that it might be quite crowded.”

“That’s nice of you. Maybe I could get you a belated gift for February 23rd.”

“Despite not being in the army?” –the young tall man asked, giggling.

“A gift is a gift. You can’t deny one, can you?”

“You’re right, especially if it comes from you.”

“What do you me-” Sasha started to say, but was quickly cut off by Leonid, who was now a red-faced nervous mess.

“Ihavetogochangeseeyouinawhile!” –he said in a hurry, almost running towards the dressing room.

***

At the same time, downstairs near the main entrance, Sitnikov was about to leave the plant when someone called him out.

“What are _you_ still doing here?”

He could’ve recognized that voice anywhere, and as he turned around, there were no doubt about who it was from.- “Tolya! Just wandering around, you know: the usual.”

“Don’t call me that, Anatoly Andreyevich.”

“And you should stop being so stuck-up, _Tolya_.” –he replied, rolling his eyes while smiling fondly at him as he stressed his nickname.

“Whatever. Just stop giving me that face. You surely were up to something.”

“I was only trying to help people around...” –seeing as his co-worker was not falling for it, he decides to tell him the entire truth– “... by playing Cupid?”

“You moron, I knew it.”

“Not a single word or I already know who my next victim will be.” –he said as he was leaving the plant while pointing at his night counterpart.

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” –Dyatlov said, staring at him intently as he threatened him with the binder in his hand.

Sitnikov faked flinch at this, only to sigh heavily afterwards, seemingly defeated.- “Fiiiine. I’ll try…” –he said as he started to leave.- “.. to improve my aim then. Have fun!” –he added before leaving in a hurry, just in case that binder flew by his head.

Once outside, the night was still young, and even such a busy day of work, now he was hyped up about this next week that was about to start.

_Now all I have to do is wait. And keep on shooting arrows until then._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Tidbit time!:** March 8th, besides being International Women’s Day, was also a holiday which crossed Mother’s Day and _Valentine’s Day._
> 
> Its counterpart was February 23rd, Red Army Day, mainly dedicated to people who served, but unofficially it also included the celebration of men as a whole, therefore is often referred to as "Men's Day".
> 
> __  
> ~~So why not celebrate both?~~  
> 


End file.
